The Last Fate
by M4dG4rl
Summary: The death does not only separate Po and The Furious Five, but also those he loves. Using his new-found power, The Master of Chi visits them in Spirit Realm, only to realize that they are no longer together at any rate until his last fate is up. Oneshot.


Someone says that a true friendship can't be broken unless by death. It takes your true friends away, but not your friendship.

.

.

.

 **A Kung Fu Panda fanfic**

 **The Last Fate**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

 **Warnings : some grammar errors and typos (I need beta reader)**

 **.**

.

.

Night was getting dark. Heavy rain had been pouring down on earth since 2 hours ago. The tides was getting higher on the full moon night, causing the boats that were connected to each other by chains to toss around uncrontrollably, spilling the boats' loads to sink into the frozen water.

 _This mission will end badly._

Not only put the warriors' lives into danger, but also those bandits' they were facing –about fifties foxes – the pirates who had been troubling the whole China for the last two months. Nothing among them was able to fight well when the wrath of the storm was attacking them in the middle of the river.

And here they were. Hands grasping the masts. Not able to fight but to keep alive from falling into the river caused by the strong waves.

A lightning stroke, licking the earth with a deafening thunder.

Po opened his eyes slowly but raindrops hit his eyes as he was about to inspect the situation. He then quickly closed them.

"Surrender now!" He heard Tigress exclaimed among the roars of the waves. "You can't fight!"

"Neither can you!" came a reply from the pirates' leader.

Po had no idea why those pirates was so stubborn and determinated to eliminate him and his friends. And he wonder as to why his comrades insisted to complete _this_ _mission_ eventhough a death in the form of a storm was approaching them.

"Po! Catch!"

The panda looked up. An oval golden amulet with a jade in the middle was flying towards him, thrown by Monkey, which happened to snatch it from one of those foxes.

Po leaped up high and grabbed it with his paws. His feet landed on one of empty boats without any passenger. That boat swayed when he arrived. The panda stood, clutching a mast to keep his body from falling into the river.

"Damn it!" roared the pirates' leader. He swung his sword and jumped one boat to another expertly, heading to where the Dragon Warrior was at.

Monkey chased the fox. "You can't!" his long and strong tail coiled around the bandit's feet, making him fall and hit the deck.

Five another foxes hopped and they ganged up on the monkey. The rest of them moved and jumped toward Po. Soon, Crane flied three meters off the deck and flapped his wings. Some bandits lost their balance and fell as a result of a strong wind.

"Guys!" Po attempted to help but a firm voice halted him.

"Po, don't!" Tigress warned him, her right arm blocked an attack from a fox. "Don't come any closer!"

"B-but –"

"You must save yourself! Take that amulet back to Shifu!"

"Never!"

There's no way that he would leave without his friends. Beside, it wasn't the amulet the bandits were targeting but their lives. There was a mysterious party wanting them to die.

The foxes were almost reaching Po. Tigress' eyes widened. She unsheated her deadly sharp claws and ran as fast as her four legs could carry her.

Po expected the tiger master would lunge those foxes. Turns out, he was wrong.

Tigress chopped the chain that was linked Po's boat to the others'.

"No!" the panda reached over, trying to stop her but he was too late.

"Quick! Run away from here!" yelled Tigress. "We'll hold them long enough for you to escape!"

"Not without you!" the Dragon Warrior intended to jump into the river and swim towards his friends.

"I said get away from here!" again, Tigress' voice stopped him, more explicit this time. Her piercing gaze showed her profound seriousness.

The panda froze. His jade irises stared at her, as if begged his friend to not do anything crazy like he was worried about.

"We've promised to be always together!" the panda shouted out loud. His boat was starting to move away from the chaos.

"Po, listen," said Mantis from the other side as the bug just paralized one fox with his chi blocking tehcnique. He sensed that the Dragon Warrior would not accept their decision. " _this_ may be a fate."

 _No. Don't. Please._

 _We won't end up this way_

 _What am I gonna tell Shifu if I come back without you all?_

 _How can I fulfil my destiny – my long journey – without you all by my side?_

"Po," Viper called the undecided panda softly. "fate has united us and fate also separates us eventually."

 _Please, don't say like that._

"It's our duty to protect China," said Crane. He gave a kick to the side to a fox casually. "and to protect you."

 _I don't want to lose my friends_

"Your bright future still awaits. China needs you." The avian finished his words with a grin.

 _But I do need you_

Po contemplated the five one by one, which was still exerting their powers to rough up the pirates who seemed to unwilling to give up. They exchanged glances when there was an opportunity even if just for a second.

"It's an honor to serve you," Tigress gave him her last brave smile. "Dragon Warrior."

Po's gaze turned to Monkey.

"Smile, Buddy," The primate cheerfully giving him a thumb up after finished a fox. "You look good when you're smilling."

 _No, no, no_

Crane flied again, higher this time. He spreaded his wings and exclaimed, "Wings of Justice. Ka-kaw!"

A gale coming from Crane's wings pushed all sails, leading the boats to crash into each other. Po's boat was shoved faster, getting further from his friends. The thunderstrom and high waves of the river blocked his view.

"Viper! Crane! Mantis! Tigress!" he cried out their names. "Monkey! Guys!"

No more respond was heard but a thunderous sound of the lightning bolt.

.

 **~0~0~0~TLF~0~0~0~**

 **.**

"Po, were you listening?"

"Eh? Was I _what_? –" when he noticed the way Shifu watched him, the Dragon Warrior drew himself up and acted like an obedient student. "Oh, of course I was ... a bit." He smiled sheepishly.

Master Shifu sighed in dissapointment. "You weren't, were you?"

Po hung his head, feeling guilty. "Sorry, Shifu," he apologized. "I was ... daydreaming," he told him carefully.

Instead of scolding him, his master just nodded and gave a smile of understanding. "I see. This place sure always reminds you of _them_." His hand swayed, motioning to the Training Hall.

Po scanned the whole room, his longing gaze watched the dusty equipments that he and his deceased friends usually use to practice. "A lot," he replied under his breath.

A month had passed since the incident that claimed the lives of the Furious Five ended. Almost for three days, Po - the only survivor, did not want to talk, immersed in a sense of a deep grief. His dads, Shifu, Mei Mei; none of them were able to bring his cheerfulness and joy back.

One night, on the fifth day after Po's return, four assasins snucked into Po's room with their bad intentions. Fortunatelly, Shifu was there on time since he had already anticipated this would be coming. The five had gone but the Dragon Warrior still remained. It was about time until the mysterious man of forbidden organization would hire more villains to finish Po's life. He just didn't expect that they would come this soon. Under threat, the assasins was forced to reveal the party behind 'this scene'; someone with a huge influence called Lord Zhao.

But the next day, as sheets of poster of him were spreaded out and the best warriors of China were assigned to hunt him, he was found dead of suicide.

The word of Lord Zhou's death seemed to be a cure for Po. Day by day, the Dragon Warrior began to return to what he used to be.

"So," continued Shifu as Po finished with musings. "already decided to pick students for your own?"

"Yup," Po confirmed firmly. " _they_ can't wait to start their very first training tommorrow."

"Good." He put his palm on Po's arm, smilling proudly. "I know you can, Dragon Warrior."

Po smiled back. "Oh, by the way," he said slowly. "can I use _that thing_ to go to –"

"Sure! Why not?" Shifu replied before Po finished his sentence. He already figured out what that panda wanted.

Po bowed. "Thanks, Shifu,"

"And please tell _them_ I say hi,"

"Don't worry, I won't forget."

The Dragon Warrior, who also known as Master of Chi, left the Training Hall excitedly. Shifu wached him go. After that black and white furred bear disappeared from his sight, the red panda master let out a small sigh.

Unlike him, Po was gifted to be able to visit Spirit Realm and see the spirit of The Furious Five and Master Oogway. Shifu sure missed them all. He was a bit jealous of Po's power – the power that made that panda meet again with those he loved became possible. Yet, he was still happy as long as his only student happy.

Po entered Hall of Heroes. He carefully took his own staff which was placed beside Master Oogways'. After taking deep breath, the panda touched the well polished floor with the tip of his staff.

A portal leading to another dimension was created, taking Po inside.

.

.

As usual, the unusual scenery of the Spirit Realm amazed him.

.

.

"Po?" someone called him from behind.

The panda looked over his shoulder. A wide grin formed on his lips. "Guys!"

The five stood there, floating in the air. Their bodies were glowing in a beautiful golden light, just like Po was.

Monkey high faved him. "Buddy, you come again!"

"Of course, I do!"

They laughed together. Po always enjoyed this moment – the moment when he reunited with his friends. Everytime he came to see Spirit Realm, the panda would tell anything he had in mind, like everything that occured in the Jade Palace and the Valley of Peace after their separation.

"So, you're telling us that you're gonna have students of yours?" asked Mantis. "Finally."

"Yes," Po confirmed. "because Shifu's going to meditate in a cave for 30 years," Po set a frown of disapproval. "and I'm gonna be the only master in charge of the Jade Palace."

"I feel bad for your students," Monkey joked, recalling the the bad moment when the first time they were taught by Po.

"Come on, I'm not that incompetent anymore."

"How's Lei Lei?" asked Tigress suddenly, out of topic.

"She and Bao will be my students too. Oh, I almost can't handle her. She keeps following me and asking, 'Where's stripy baby?' That drives me crazy. Luckily, Bao's always there to play with her."

Tigress giggled. "Please go easy on her."

"She misses you," Po added.

Tigress' smile faded. Po kept staring at her ... and the others. "I miss all of you."

.

.

Silence hung the air for a moment.

.

.

"Oh, come on," Monkey punched his shoulder lightly. "you can pay us a visit anytime you want."

"Yeah," Crane and Viper muttered their aggrement.

Po exhaled slowly. "But it's not the same anymore without you all."

Viper wrapped her tail around Po in an attempt to comfort him. "You'll get used to it," her voice was just as soft as usual. "you can come here whenever you need advice from us."

It actually hurted Po. Yes, they lived in different dimension. The fact that he still could see them did not make Po happier. It's not like he wasn't grateful. Only, everytime he saw them, it was like he was told that they were no longer together.

"Po, it's time. You must go back now," said Tigress. "to your own world."

His friends nodded at him.

Po wanted to stay longer. But he knew, Shifu and his fathers might need him by now. He must got himself ready to prepare more energy for tommorrow's class.

The panda stood. "We'll meet again, right?" he asked. "about next week?"

Mantis bursted out of laughter. "We're the one supposed to ask that question. We're not going anywhere. We live here."

Po gave his last smile, reassuring his friends returned the smile before he reverted to Mortal Realm.

 **.**

 **~0~0~0~TLF~0~0~0~**

 **.**

Twenty years had passed.

Master Shifu, who just came back from his meditation, soon declared Po as the new Grandmaster, replacing him. He was well aware of Po's childish side, yet he believed the Dragon Warrior could be relied upon when he was needed. Moreover, there was no anyone beside Po who more deserved to lead the Jade Palace.

"You're not getting any younger," Li Shan told his son the night when the celebration of Po's becoming the Grandmaster was held at Mr. Ping's restaurant. "and I'm getting old,"

"So?" Po asked as he took a sip his noodle.

"You're not a kid anymore, Po," said Mr. Ping, annoyed because his adopted son did not care about where this conversation was going to. "Find a nice girl and get married!"

Po choked on a mouthful of noodle as he heard it, almost vomitting some noodles into his dads' face. He tapped his chest, mouth gasping for air.

"Me? Married?"

"Of course. You need children to carry on your legacy," Mr. Ping explained. "and I want grandchildren," he added.

Po facepalmed. He had been repeatedly telling his dads that he hadn't wanted to settle down and start a family. And it was impossible for a dragon warrior to get married because like Shifu had said, the wife of dragon warrior would be the kidnap target of his enemies unless Po gave up on his duty. But they did never listen. The panda understood how much his dads wanted him to have a normal life. It was just he could not stop from being the protector of the Valley of Peace. In the second place, he still had students to take care of.

 **.**

 **~0~0~0~TLF~0~0~0~**

 **.**

Monkey screamed with laughter. "Oh, My! You must be upset now!"

"And they have not stopped asking until now," Po grumbled. "very annoying."

"They have a point," said Tigress calmly.

Po raised an eyebrow. "So I have to stop from being the Dragon Warrior? Don't kid me!"

"I didn't say that," corrected Tigress. "being the wife of Dragon Warrior sure will be dangerous if she's not able to defend herself. How about that ribbon dancer?" She hinted.

"Mei Mei?" asked Po. Tigress nodded. That was true that he and Mei Mei had been engaged since they were cubs. "Forget it. She already got married, with a panda with a neat teeth and nice hat."

"Oh."

"Then why don't you find another woman?" Crane adviced him. "she's not the only panda girl in the whole China."

"I said I don't want to get married, yet," Po sighed. "and I can't just leave my students. Especially Bao and Lei Lei." Here, Tigress perked up her ears upon hearing those names. "You know, they have been known as The Fantastic Kung Fu Masters."

"You meant that toddler who called me Greeny Baby?" asked Mantis in disbelief tone. "Unbelieveable!"

Po laughed. "I know, right? You won't believe how she looks like now. She's almost as great as you. And maybe will soon surprass me."

"How about Shifu?" Viper changed the subject.

.

There was a pause moment.

.

The panda bowed his head in silence.

.

"Po?"

"He came back ten years earlier," Po answered, a sadness was pictured on his face. "but he's ... not feeling well recently."

The five gasped. Could it mean -

"I think that's why he already appointed me as the Grandmaster."

They were all silent, brooding over their master's health condition.

They had great days when they were still together. Had been through hard times, sharing their joys and sorrows.

But the last fate could not be avoided, nor could it be stopped.

 **.**

 **~0~0~0~TLF~0~0~0~**

 **.**

Onde day, there was an attack in The Valley of Peace. It took almost a half day for the masters to restore the peace in the valley.

"Master, are you okay?" asked Bao.

Po, the 70 years old grand master, sat on his futon as he winced in pain. "I am alright."

"You sure? Your arms are badly injured."

"It doesn't hurt," Po lied. A smile was appeared on his wrinkled face.

A panda woman, dressed in pink, hurriedly came in with a bowl of water and a clean towel. "I've prepared this potion for master's wound,"

Bao took it from her. "Give me that, Lei Lei.

"But I want to be the one to nurse master," she complained.

"You already made the potion. So it's my turn to treat Master Po."

Lei Lei stompped her feet angrily. She walked out of her master's room with her nagging. One second later, she popped her head in and smiled. "Get well soon, Master Po," and then her eyes met Bao's. "And you," she threated, aiming a finger at him. "if something bad happens to master, I will never forgive you!"

Bao just sticked out his tongue, ignoring Lei Lei's warning.

Po couldn't help but smile seeing his beloved students acting this way. Since his dads and Shifu passed away 30 years ago, they both had been the reason to make him want to see tommorrow. Bao and Lei Lei really loved and cared for him and Po himself took them as his own children.

"Can you leave me alone?" Po asked after Bao finished wrapping his arm with bandage. "I need some time to myself."

Bao looked at his master worriedly. "Well, s-sure, Master," he left his master's room with a hesitation.

The Grandmaster stood, forgetting the pain he felt. He stepped and shuffled to the corner of his room, where his yinyang staff was laid.

He was planning to see them again.

 **.**

 **~0~0~0~TLF~0~0~0~**

 **.**

"Po, My son! What happened to you?!" Mr. Ping rushed and examined the wound on Po's hand. "Does it hurt?"

"Don't worry, Dad. I'm fine now. Bao and Lei Lei made potion for me."

"Then you'll recover soon as fast as you can imagine," said Li Shan. "that potion contains secret ingredients passed down from generation to generation from Panda's Village."

Monkey patted his buddy's shoulder. "You better give up on your duty, Po."

Po watched the five's faces. "You know what? I envy you so much. You never age anymore since you stay in Spirit Realm."

"Law of time does not apply here,"

Po clutched his staff strongly. He coughed.

"Are you sick?" asked Tigress suspiciously. "You look pale."

"Just not feeling well lately," he replied. And proceeded with a question. "Oh, yeah. Where's Shifu?"

"He's with Oogway at this moment."

"I see," Po nodded, then he stared at the sky blankly. But his mind was still in control.

Since Shifu died, Po did not always have a chance to see him anymore. The deceased panda master seemed to spend his entire time to meditate with Oogway.

"You want me to pass your order to him once he returns?" Tigress offered.

The old panda tapped his fat fingers onto his staff. "I just wonder," he said. "what did he feel when his time was up."

Mantis was startled. "Po! Don't tell me you –"

"I don't know," Po cut off his words. "The more days pass, I'm just getting weak. Still feeling awesome, but my punch and kick are not as awesome as they used to be. And my back," he tapped the back of his body. "is sore. I can't do a perfect split without making noise in my joints."

"You're getting old," commented Mantis. "and it's obvious."

 **.**

 **~0~0~0~TLF~0~0~0~**

 **.**

It was a quiet night,

The Grandmaster had been standing there since few hours ago. The wind caressed his wizened face gently, blowing off some falling petals of Peach Tree around.

There was a sob.

"Master Po, are you really going to leave?" asked Lei Lei. She could not hide her tears.

Po smiled softly.

"Please don't go," the younger panda begged. "we still need you."

"Hush!" Bao shushed her. "Stop crying like a baby!" But the truth was, he was holding back his tears from falling down his cheek. "And you call yourself *sobs* a warrior?"

Po chuckled. He knew that Bao was just trying to act mature for Lei Lei and for him to show that he was a full-grown adult; sufficiently reliable to continue their journey without their master.

"Bao," the older panda called him. "come."

Bao walked upright toward his master and did what the grandmaster told him. He heard Lei Lei sniffed as he reached Po.

A staff adorned with a yinyang was offered to him. Bao stared at his master curiously. "Master, you—?"

There was a nod. "I want you to keep it for me."

Bao slowly reached out for the proffered staff solemnly. "Does it mean I –"

"You are my successor."

Bao looked away, unable to face his master's eye. "I can't, Master," he said. "How do I do without you?"

"Yes, you can," Po encouraged him. "because I will always guide you from there."

Though he was still unsure that he was proficient enough to accept this big resposbility as his master's successor, however, Bao knew that if his master believed in him, then he must could.

"I – I will try,"

He did not want to dissappoint his master's final wish.

"Good,"

The wind was getting strong. More petals surrounded Po. He looked up at the starry sky. "My time has come."

"Master!" Lei Lei rushed forward, wanting to stop him from disappearing, but Bao quickly held her.

"No, Lei Lei!" he cried. "You must stay here!"

The panda woman watched his master's body covered by mass petals.

Po's body was engulfed by a beautiful soft blue light.

And slowly, his body was gradually thinning and thining.

"I'm proud of you," was Po's final words they heard.

Both Bao and Lei Lei, still in tears, put their fists into palms as their last tribute to their grandmaster.

Finally, that body vanished, brought by the wind to the sky.

Po felt some familiar hands touched him, guiding him to a place – a place which he longed to be. Voices coming out from nowhere welcomed him. As he realized it, he was already in Spirit Realm, now together with the ones he loved, not separated by dimensions and responsibilities. There were not any boundary between _them_.

Yes. This was his last fate, and he accepted it with open arms.

.

.

.

 **The end**


End file.
